1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enclosures for the ends of cylindrical pipes, including access entrances for wells installed within the ground. The specific primary field that the present invention relates to is enclosures for the entrances into well casings of environmental monitoring wells which are installed in the ground, such as groundwater monitoring wells. Such wells require a locking mechanism for access security.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed which provide an enclosing device for cylindrical pipe openings. None of these devices provide a pipe enclosure device which is selectively lockable in position within the pipe, a vent for venting the interior of the pipe prior to removing the enclosure, and a mechanism for quickly engaging and disengaging the dislodging force increasing mechanism, while also providing a seal for the interior of the pipe.